1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transmission equipment techniques, and in particular to a transmission device and transmission method for glass substrate.
2. The Related Arts
Glass substrate is a fundamental part of a liquid crystal display device. As widely know, the quality of the glass substrate has a direct impact on the important performance index of the liquid crystal display device, such as display quality. It is clear that ensuring the quality of the glass substrate is a necessary condition for improving the overall quality of the liquid crystal display device.
However, for the known manufacturing process, the transmission of the glass substrate is prone to deviation when placing glass substrate, which may lead to cracking of the glass substrate, thus a low yield rate of the glass substrate manufacturing,